


Bathtub

by Ladywhite777



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Saddness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywhite777/pseuds/Ladywhite777
Summary: Kieth has no idea what do do with himself when Shiro goes missing, good thing he has friends to keep him on the right path. Slight LancexKeith.





	Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> My first time putting anything up on here so I wanted something short but sweet to practice with. I hope you like it!

 

The bathtub had grown cold a long time ago but Keith still sad in the now murky water. Where could Shiro be? Was he even still alive? Keith thought back to only a few hours ago when Lance and told him he needed to rest. Keith was driving himself to the brink of exhaustion worrying about Shiro, he didn't care. How could the rest of the team be so nonchalant and so focus on the future when Shiro was gone? Even thinking about their predicament had him wanting to kick and scream. He folded his arms over his knees his face flushed in frustration radiating off of him.

Keith's thoughts came to a sudden hold as the door slit open to reveal Lance standing in the doorway. For a few moments she thought he should freak out, yell at Lance for just walking into the bathroom with him. Although the moment Keith went to use his voice he found that his throat was thick.  
“.....Keith.” Lance murmured standing in the doorway. “Go away.” He snapped. “You've been in there for almost three hours you must be freezing by now man. You gotta get out of there.” Lace said taking a step closer to his teammate.  
“Fuck off Lance." 

Even is Keith said the harsh words they came out week and without malice. Lance had heard Keith say some of the foulest curses to ever leave someone's mouth but now there was no kick to his words. Normally it would take the smallest provocation in the Lances blood would have boiled over at Keith's words. “....Keith come on.” 

Lance went over to Keith and his worry only increased when Keith didn't fight back. He allowed Lance to help him out of the bathtub and lands made sure to look only at the ceiling instead of his teammates undressed state. In all of their time working together Lance have never thought of Keith in that way. In the ‘I want to see you in your birthday suit kind of way’. In fact for the longest time Lance could barely stand Keith but in the last couple of months the two had grown closer. Lance definitely wasn't able to put words to it but he was less annoyed when Keith entered a room. On some rare dinner occasions Lance had even been pleased to see Keith. However that it is been back when Shiro was still with them. Ever since the black Paladin had gone missing all of Keith's fire had seemed to diminish.

It was only when his brain started to wrap around that idea did he realize we're all this depression was coming from. Lance care deeply about his team and under torture he might even admit that he really cared  
about Keith. It was only after seeing him in this kind of a state shaking in a white towel only a few feet away from Lance that he came to realize what was really going on.

“You love him.” Lance almost gasped. 

Keith looked up at him with hollow violet eyes. 

That was all the answer Lance needed, Keith had been in love with Shiro….

Why did that bug him? 

It didn't bug him in a gross that's two guys kind of thing. It bugged Lance that Keith was so broken over Shiro. He didn't have time at the moment to be selfish, Keith needed him and he would be there for him.  
“Um let's get you to your room you need some dry clothes and then some dinner would do you good.” Lance said keeping an arm around his back.  
“Lance.”  
“Yeah Keith?”  
“Do you think he knew…. how I felt?”

Lance look down at the floor of hallway before answering.

“It won't matter if you knew or not because I promise Keith we're going to find him, I mean, I'm going to help you find it and you can tell him then.”

For the first time in days Keith gave a small smile his damp hair in his eyes.

“Thanks Lance.”


End file.
